


A Christmas Corgi (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Corgi, Cuddles, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Engagement, Established Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Presents, christmas phan, engagement ring - Freeform, proposal, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Nothing says "I love you" like a corgi for Christmas, well maybe an engagement ring might say "I love you more".





	A Christmas Corgi (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Christmas Phan approaching- get ready for feels.

Dan flopped back onto the sofa with a content sigh and a soft smile on his face. Months of planning and secret-keeping from Phil had finally paid off. 

The Christmas tree was lit up and it sparkled elegantly in the dimly lit room making Dan feel calm and happy. 

It was Christmas. 

Dan didn't sleep at all last night, he was too busy with all of the negative thoughts in his head. Like, what if something went wrong? What if Phil's present wouldn't arrive on time? What if a meteor came and killed everyone?

Luckily he had nothing to worry about, other than the fact that he's had no sleep and Phil's present was about to arrive. 

Phil wouldn't wake up for another several hours considering it was only seven in the morning, Dan might wake him up early just out of excitement and anticipation. 

Dan's heart sped up when his phone buzzed, he read the text. They were here. 

Dan slipped on his coat and shoes and literally ran outside. An older couple got out of a car, their faces were adorned with wide, overly-cheery smiles for being so early. 

"Hello Dan!" The older woman greeted him, they had met a few times before to pick out the puppy and make payments and things. 

"Hello, thanks for bringing him out here. I know it's Christmas and you'd probably rather be home with family but I had no where to hide him and-" Dan begins mildly panicking. 

"Oh relax dear, our christmases don't usually begin until after noon anyway." She reassures him. 

The husband of the woman got into the back of the car and pulled out a plastic crate, that crate held Phil's Christmas present. 

Dan's heart skipped happily yet nervously in his chest. He really hopes that Phil loves his gift. 

"Here you go, enjoy your new little family member!" 

"Thank you so much." Dan replies as he takes the carrier. 

"No problem sweetie, merry Christmas. Good luck to you." 

"Thanks, merry Christmas." Dan waves as they get back in their car and drive away. 

Everything actually worked, his plan was actually successful. As that fact sunk in he felt relieved. 

He entered the flat before hiding the puppy in the gaming room. 

"Stay here buddy, you'll be out soon I promise." Dan says as he reaches in the crate to pet the small tan and white corgi's soft head. 

He exits the room, closing the door behind him to go and wake Phil. 

He stops halfway to the room deciding that if he was going to wake Phil this early he'd need a peace offering, so he jogged to the kitchen before making a quick cup of coffee. 

With the snowman shaped mug in hand he carefully walked to his and Phil's room. 

He opened the door only to see Phil sitting on the edge of the bed, barely awake. 

"Morning Phil." Dan says before sitting next to him and offering him the coffee. 

Phil gladly takes it before sipping on it lightly, "Where'd you go?" 

"I couldn't sleep." Dan replies honestly. 

Phil gives him a concerned wide-eyed look, "What was wrong are you-"

"No not like that, it was because of excitement. You know, it's Christmas!" Dan says happily and he can instantly see the relief wash over Phil. 

"Oh, okay. That's good. I woke up to a cold bed though, I at least deserve a hug." Phil says and Dan emits a light laugh before rolling his eyes fondly. 

Dan pulls Phil in by the shoulders, careful not to make him spill his coffee. 

Dan presses a kiss to the side of Phil's head, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Phil replies as he snuggles into Dan's side. 

"So hurry up and get to the tree, I'm excited to give you your presents!" Dan bounces excitedly almost like a child and Phil shakes his head and laughs. 

"You're just too cute Daniel." Phil says before playfully bopping him on the nose making him scrunch it up adorably. 

"Oh, eat me." Dan huffs, pretending to pout. 

Phil leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to Dan's cheek, Dan's face immediately turns bright red. 

Dan emits a grumpy noise making Phil laugh, "Stop pouting babe." 

Dan rolls his eyes before mocking his boyfriend, "Stop pouting babe."

Phil scoffs before standing up, making Dan suddenly feel cold. He whines in protest. 

"Well cmon, you just wanted to go open presents so badly." Phil says before holding a hand out to Dan, the coffee mug was held tightly in the other. 

Dan grabs Phil's hand and lets himself be pulled off of the bed. He tangles his fingers with Phil's as he's led to the lounge. 

They sit on the floor by the tree and Phil's coffee is sat on the table to be forgotten about. 

"Okay, open whatever you want just save this for last." Dan says before grabbing one of the presents and setting it behind him on the floor. 

"Okay, hmmm..." Phil debates on which present to grab before Dan just throws one at him. 

"C'mon now, we don't have all day." Dan jokes making Phil roll his eyes. 

Phil rips open the paper and opens the box seeing a t-shirt inside. He unfolds it eagerly and looks at it, "Oh my god, Dan." Phil almost laughs. 

"Do you like it?" Dan asks shyly, seeming unsure. 

"I love it!" Phil says and a giggle leaves him as his eyes rake over the design, there was a giant derpy looking corgi on it and it said 'bork' all around it. "It's hilarious."

"Yay! My turn." Dan grabs a box before opening it, revealing a cozy looking pastel pink jumper with a cherry blossom pattern along the collar. "It's so soft." Dan hugs it to his chest. 

"Do you like it? I know it isn't black but I think you look absolutely adorable in pastel shades, especially pink." Phil says making a blush rise to Dan's cheeks, the color of his blush almost matched the jumper. 

"I love it, thanks Philly." Dan says before leaning over and pecking Phil on the lips. 

Several presents later they were down to the last box. Dan's stomach was in nervous knots at he handed the box to Phil.

Phil ripped the paper off of it eagerly before he looked over at Dan and saw his nervous expression. 

"Should I be scared?" Phil asks.

"No- no. Just open it." Dan gives him a reassuring smile before biting his lip and chewing on it nervously. 

Phil opens the box only to see a small note sitting on top of some green tissue paper. 

He reads the note out loud, "Are you ready for a new addition to our family?" Phil's head snaps up to look at a very nervous Dan. 

Dan was just nervous because what if Phil didn't want a dog and everything went badly? He shouldn't feel nervous at all, he should feel excited. 

"Uhh..." Phil seems confused, "Are you about to tell me you're pregnant or something because last time I checked that wasn't possible..." Phil tried to laugh but he seemed half serious. 

Dan suddenly busted out laughing and flopped back onto the floor, "No Phil, I'm not pregnant." Dan sits up and wipes at his eyes, he had laughed to the point of crying, "Look at the rest."

Phil quickly throws the tissue paper onto the messy pile of shredded wrapping paper behind him. Phil's expression went confused again but his eyes also held another emotion and Dan couldn't tell what it was. 

Phil pulls a collar out before shoving the box off of his lap. He examines it like it was a foreign object. It was just a pastel blue colored collar with little white paw prints all around it. 

"Dan." Phil says breathily before he finally meets Dan's eyes. 

"Stand up and close your eyes." Is all Dan says, Phil looks confused but he trusted Dan just enough to do that. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asks when he feels Dan behind him, trying to push him forward. 

"Just walk, I'll lead you."

"If you let me fall I swear to-" Phil trips at that very moment but Dan manages to catch him and quickly pull him back into his chest. 

"Careful." Dan laughs and Phil sighs.

"I'm going to die." 

"No you're not, just go." Dan leads him forward out of the room and towards the gaming room. 

"Okay there's stairs right in front of you." Dan slowly leads Phil down the stairs. 

"Keep your eyes closed." Dan says as he opens the door to the gaming room and gently pushes Phil inside. 

The puppy wags it's tail aggressively making it thump against the plastic crate. 

"What's that noise?" Phil asks, his interest was definitely grabbed. 

"Nothing..." Dan lies as the smile on his face grows, he pulls the puppy out of the cage before holding it in front of Phil's face. The puppy licks Phil's cheek and Dan tries not to laugh. 

"D-Dan?" Phil's face scrunches up in a concerned confusion but his eyes stay closed, "Are you- are you licking me? What kind of kinky-"

"No! Phil-" Dan cut himself off by laughing. "Just open your eyes." 

Phil's eyes open and they immediately focus on the small happy corgi that Dan was holding. A high pitched squeal leaves Phil as he screams, "Oh my god! Dan!" His eyes were wide with excitement as he snatched the corgi from Dan. 

Dan laughed at Phil's excitement but he was ecstatic, the day was going perfectly. 

"What do you think?" Dan asks. 

"What do I- Dan! You got me- us- a corgi! It's like we have a child now! This is our son!" Phil yells happily as the puppy licks his chin. 

"So you're happy- You like him?" Dan chuckles at the cuteness of Phil. 

"I'm so happy and he's so cute and I love him!" Phil yells before he begins softly talking to the puppy, "Hello there, hi!" The corgi barks in excitement, the high pitched bark makes Phil practically squeal. 

"Merry Christmas Phil." Dan says softly as he stares at him with the fondest look possible. 

"Thank you so much, this is perfect!" Phil looked like he could cry from being so happy.

"You're welcome Phil." Dan replies. 

"Does he have a name?" 

"He came with the name Prince, they had been calling him that since he was born a few months ago and I didn't want to confuse him by changing it." Dan says before stepping closer and petting the fluffy pup. 

"Aww he's our little Prince!" Phil says and presses a kiss between the puppy's ears. 

"Does that make you the king?" Dan smirks. 

"And you're my queen." Phil kisses Dan on the cheek. 

"I feel honored." Dan replies before kissing Phil softly on the lips. The puppy barks happily in Phil's arms making them break apart a second later. 

"You picked out the most perfect little pupper." Phil smiles as he snuggles the ball of fluff in his arms. 

"I'm surprised you aren't wondering how I managed to keep a secret as big as getting dog hidden from you." Dan says and Phil gives him a look that had a mischievous tint to it. 

"I'm really not surprised because I've been keeping a secret from you two that's equally as big if not bigger." Phil smirks and Dan doesn't know if he should feel worried or not. 

"What? Phil you're giving me anxiety-"

"I was gonna wait until later tonight so we could go to the park and look at the Christmas lights but now is as good of a time as any." Phil says, now he felt like the nervous one. He felt his back pocket before he realized he was still in pajamas. "Dammit-"

"Phil what are you on about?" Dan stared at him in confusion. 

"Here, take prince and go to the lounge and wait by the tree. I'll be there in a minute." Phil then shoved the corgi into Dan's arms and proceeded to scamper off like a newborn giraffe, tripping over his feet multiple times before he managed to escape the room. 

Dan went to the lounge and sat the puppy on the sofa, he immediately curled up into a small little ball and Dan almost cooed at the adorable sight. 

He stood by the tree and his heart pounded in anticipation when he heard Phil's footsteps get nearer. 

Phil had rushed upstairs to retrieve the object that he had managed to keep hidden for the past few months. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. 

"You can do this Phil, you got this. You love him, he loves you." Phil takes a few more deep breaths to calm his nerves, "I got this." He mumbles before hiding the object in his pajama pockets and running back to the lounge. 

"So..." Phil mumbles once he's face to face with Dan again.

Oh shit, he freezes up immediately, he didn't rehearse what to say and he had nothing prepared and he didn't know what to say in the slightest. 

"Phil are you okay?" Dan asks upon seeing the color drain from Phil's face. 

"Uh- uh I- never mind I- I'm just gonna go and uh-" Phil tried to run off but Dan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Phil shrunk back into himself. 

"What's wrong?" Dan was concerned and Phil gulped. 

"Uh, I-I-" Phil mentally said screw it before deciding to wing it. "I-I love you and uh-"

"Hey, breathe babe, you're gonna make yourself have a panic attack." Dan says before pulling Phil into his arms. 

Phil relaxes into the comforting embrace and he hugs Dan back. He instantly felt better.

He sighed deeply into Dan's shoulder and mentally prepared himself before speaking again, "Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan asks as Phil pulls away from his hug. 

"I love you, like I- I don't want to seem cheesy or stupid but I love you a lot like majorly a lot- do I even make sense right now?" Phil got frustrated with himself again and shut up before shifting around and fidgeting. 

"Hey Phil, I love you a lot too. What's going on?" 

"Screw it I don't need to make a speech." Phil mumbles with slight sass before regaining some of his confidence. 

Dan cocked his head in confusion. 

"Dan." Phil says suddenly, feeling confident. He sinks down to one knee and pulls the box out of his pocket. He looks up at Dan only to see his frozen and shocked expression. "Like I've said so stupidly a million times already today, I love you a lot. So, will you marry me?" Phil asks before flicking the box open, of course it decided to fall out of his hand at that moment. "Seriously!" He yells at himself before scrambling to pick it up. 

He looks up at Dan like nothing happened, "So?" 

Dan was speechless and he nodded his head slowly as his eyes welled up with tears. 

"Can I?" Phil smiles and reaches for Dan's left hand. Dan allows him to slip the black gold band onto his ring finger. 

Phil stands up in front of Dan who was just staring at him in shock but his eyes were nothing but loving and fond. 

"You alright?" Phil giggles lightly and Dan breaks out of his trance. 

"I love you so so so-" He presses his lips to Phil's quickly, "-so so so much!" 

Phil wraps his arms around Dan's waist and pulls him in until their bodies are pressed together. Dan wraps one of his arms around Phil's shoulders and he rests his other hand against the side of Phil's face. 

His thumb traces across Phil's bottom lip, "God Phil Lester, I'm so so deeply and incredibly in love with you." 

Phil smiles brightly at him, "Just kiss me already." 

Dan wraps both of his arms tightly around Phil's neck before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Phil smiles into the kiss before returning the action.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Phil says once they mutually pull away. 

"Screw that, this is the best day ever." Dan felt so giddily happy and he just wanted to kiss Phil forever. 

"Prince looks comfy." Phil says and Dan looks over at the sleeping pup. 

"Home sweet home." Dan mumbles. 

"I love you." Phil says before burying his face in Dan's neck. 

"I love you too. Do you wanna make hot chocolate and cuddle as we watch Christmas movies all day?" Dan asks. 

"That sounds like a perfect addition to the most perfect day." Phil presses a kiss to Dan's neck before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. 

"I don't know I think we could do better..." Dan says and bites his lip cutely. 

"We could make out on the sofa as a Christmas movie plays in the background and we completely ignore it in favor of hot chocolate kisses?" Phil rushes out all in one breath. 

"I like that idea." Dan giggles before kissing Phil.

"Merry Christmas, Dan."

"Merry Christmas, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated but not necessary!
> 
> Have a merry Christmas/happy holiday to everyone :) xx


End file.
